


Naughty or Nice

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey tries to prove that he's been nice all year and Leo is going to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KameChuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KameChuu).



Christmas Eve had finally arrived. The tree was set up and decorated, stockings were hung by the TV set, and cookies and milk were laid out and waiting for Santa Clause. Everyone was asleep in their beds. Everyone that is except for Michelangelo.

Ever since he was a little tot, Mikey had snuck out of bed in the middle of the night to go down and try to figure out what his presents were. This was a tradition that he hadn’t given up as he had gotten older. Right now he was in front of the tree digging through the pile of gifts looking for boxes with his name on it to try and find out what was being hidden inside.

Right when Mikey was about to try opening a box Leo stepped out of the shadows. Mikey’s eyes widened as he saw his older brother suddenly standing in front of him. Instead of his normal ninja gear Leo was naked except for a Santa hat perched on his head.

“You’re supposed to be in bed right now Mikey,” Leo reminded him with a lecherous grin. “If you aren’t asleep then Santa won’t come. That means you’re being a naughty boy right now. Naughty boys don’t get presents.”

The expression on Mikey’s face fell at that statement. “But I’ve been a good boy this year. I really have,” Mikey protested.  
Leo reached up a hand to rub at his chin as he pretended to think. “Well I might be able to put a good word in to Santa if you’re willing to do something for me,” Leo offered.

“Anything,” Mikey said adamantly. “I’ll do anything. Just make sure that Santa knows that I haven’t been naughty this year.”

“Follow me then,” Leo said as he turned around and started walking to his room knowing that Mikey would be following right behind him.

As soon as they were both in the room Leo locked the door behind them so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. “Good boys listen to their older brothers so I expect you to do everything that I say if you want me to tell Santa that you haven’t been being naughty,” warned Leo. “Go lay down on the bed on your plastron. I have to check and make sure that you didn’t sneak any presents out from under the tree.”

Mikey instantly did what was asked of him and laid down on the bed. He wanted to do everything he could to show Leo that he would be good. If anyone could talk to Santa and convince him not to bring Mikey gifts because he was naughty it would be Leo.

Seeing the taunt rump and wiggling tail now presented in all their glory it took everything Leo had not to just pounce. In a flash Leo was up on the bed and straddling the back of Mikey’s thighs. Firmly Leo began to run his hands over the lean muscles of the turtle underneath him.

Leo made sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive sides, curve of the rump, and where the two cheeks joined together at the energetic tail. Part of this was to keep Mikey thinking that he was looking for any place that Mikey could have hidden something but also because those where the most sensitive areas and sure to get Mikey all worked up.

Pretty soon Mikey was panting at the pleasure that was traveling through his body at Leo’s touches. He even had to shift a few times to deal with a growing problem in his lower plastron. He finally got some relief when Leo pulled him up onto his hands and knees.

“I’m gonna do a cavity search to make sure that you weren’t naughty and hid something somewhere you thought I wouldn’t look,” Leo told the younger turtle.

The distinct sound of a lid popping open could be heard before a lube coated finger worked its way inside Mikey’s anal passage and began stretching him open. As good a job as his finger tried to do, it couldn’t perform a thorough enough search. Removing his finger, Leo lubed up his cock which had made an earlier appearance and eased that into Mikey’s tight opening.

The tight heat that immediately surrounded Leo’s cock almost sent him straight over the edge. It was only with his exceptional control that he was able to still himself long enough to come back from the brink.

Once he was sure that he had himself under control Leo began thrusting in and out of Mikey at a lazy pace. That speed didn’t last long however as Mikey began to churr in arousal and push back to meet the rock hard organ currently pounding against his prostate.

“Drop down Mikey,” Leo ordered.

On his next inward thrust Mikey’s cock dropped right into Leo’s hand and he began to jerk off the smaller turtle. The pumping action on Mikey’s cock sent spasms throughout his body including the walls of his inner passage which Leo was currently massaging with his dick.

This involuntary clenching was pulling Leo closer and closer to his peak. “So good. So good,” Leo chanted. “Such a good boy.”

That praise was enough to tip Mikey into his climax. The result was his inner walls clenching down tightly around Leo’s cock inside of him. With a loud cry Leo fell over the edge and into a mind shattering orgasm as he came deep inside his mate.

In an effort not to crush his younger brother Leo pulled out and fell to the side as he worked on regaining his breath. Mikey rolled over until he was tucked up right against Leo as close as he could get.

Looking up at his brother with bright shining eyes Mikey asked, “So will you tell Santa that I’ve been good?”

“Oh you were definitely good,” Leo assured him as he took the Santa hat off of his head and threw it to the side. “I’ll make sure to let Santa know just how good you are.”


End file.
